


Let Me Be Selfish

by CrackerJacc, JordanTheNoodle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Body Worship, Chair Sex, Chubby Kink, Connor is lowkey selfish, Fluff, Hank and Connor are late because they fucked before work, Hickeys, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rope Bondage, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sumo deserves a birthday party, Table Sex, Talking During Sex, Teasing, blowjob, if showing off your hickeys is PDA, kind of?, more like chub appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanTheNoodle/pseuds/JordanTheNoodle
Summary: Hank didn't like his body too much, he supposed. He definitely wasn't in his prime anymore, and he had scars and hair and stuff. But Connor seemed to love it. 'You're so organic...' he'd tell Hank when they cuddled at night. 'You're you.'Of course Hank would blush and playfully shove Connor and the android would flash that stupid little smile.





	Let Me Be Selfish

Hank didn't like his body too much, he supposed. He definitely wasn't in his prime anymore, and he had scars and hair and stuff. But Connor seemed to love it. 'You're so organic...' he'd tell Hank when they cuddled at night. 'You're you.'

Of course Hank would blush and playfully shove Connor and the android would flash that stupid little smile.

Usually when Hank had enough of Connor exploring his body the android would be understanding of his boundaries and they'd continue whatever they were doing, whether that be cooking or sex or watching movies.

Sometimes Connor wanted to be selfish, though, and this time he was going to stand his ground. Hank was gorgeous and the lieutenant deserved to know that.

They had just gotten out of the shower- Hank was the only one that cleaned up of course since Connor didn't need to. He was drying his hair with a towel when Connor's hand rested on his arm and the android's face buried in his chest. Hank pat the android's hair a little.

Connor left little kisses on Hank's skin, along his tattoo and over scars. His hands moved to Hank's waist, gently squishing the soft flesh. The android would never gain weight or get chubby and he was a little jealous- personally, he thought it was cute. It made Hank cuddly.

Hank chuckled a bit nervously, playing with Connor's hair. "Connor, come on."

The android whined, LED going yellow. "I apologise if I'm making you uncomfortable by showering your body in attention, but I like it. I wanna love you, please let me be selfish this once.

"Connor..."

Connor nuzzled into the hair on Hank's chest, peeking up at him. The man's cheeks were flushed. He was shy.

"Connor, c'mon. I've gotta get dressed..." Hank murmured. Connor pouted, arms wrapping around the man, snuggling into his neck.

"No. Wanna love you," the android insisted stubbornly. "Resistance won't do you any good, I wanna show you how I feel about your body."

"Connor," Hank said sternly. "You're being ridicu-"

"Shut up, Hank. You're the ridiculous one here."

Hank sighed, grabbing Connor's arms and moving them off. The android huffed and grabbed Hank's scruffy face.

"Please, Hank. You deserve to feel loved. Your body is perfect, and I want to show you," he said softly, Hank only getting more red in the face.

Connor took the opportunity to grab something from the bedside drawer and pull Hank into the kitchen, sitting the man in a chair. Before Hank could react he was tied to the kitchen chair, raising an eyebrow. "Connor, we have to be at work in forty minutes."

"Does it look like I care?" Connor mumbled, sitting in Hank's lap.

Hank wiggled a bit. "Con, c'mon, don't do this-"

"Hank..." The android kissed Hank softly, the skin around his lips fading. Hank let out a shaky breath, kissing back. Connor's lips were warm, and he struggled to move his arms. He wanted to touch his lover, damnit.

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank's neck as he memorized the feeling of his lover's lips, loving the scruffy feeling of his beard.

"Mm, Hank..." Connor whispered, the man nibbling on his bottom lip. The android was content to just kiss Hank all day, but he had needs. His hands moved to Hank's chest, playing with the coarse hair. "My Hank..."

Hank sighed, eyes closing. He really needed to shave. Connor kissed down Hank's neck to his chest, nuzzling into it lovingly.

Connor loved everything about Hank. His hair, his chub, his scars. Little tokens of what made him human. "So beautiful, and all mine..."

Hank bit his lip, just peeking down at the android. Connor looked so enraptured by Hank's body, so in love. It make Hank feel young again. The android's eyes were filled with wonder, LED whirling a steady yellow- processing every detail, not wanting to miss anything. He allowed his skin to fade from his hands, committing the feeling of Hank's body to memory.

The android moved to kneel on the floor, kissing at Hank's tummy and nipping the skin a bit possessively. Hank squirmed in embarrassment- his weight was his biggest insecurity but God, Connor seemed to love it.

Connor rubbed his cheek against Hank like a cat, skinless hands moving up and down his stomach. He kissed a scar there, smiling lovingly. Hank groaned quietly when Connor moved past his hips, cock twitching as Connor kissed at his thighs. "Connor, fuck, you're killing me..."

Connor smiled.

"I'm saving it for last, Hank," he said, suckling on Hank's thighs softly. That made Hank curse, legs unintentionally spreading wider so Connor could bite and suck more skin- and that's exactly what Connor did, loving up on Hank and marking his thighs.

"My Hank, my gorgeous human..." Connor breathed, licking gently at the marks he left. Hank blushed and grumbled a little, but didn't try and protest. That was when Connor moved up, gently licking at Hank's balls and peeking up at the man. "Mm..."

Hank groaned softly. "Connor..." he sighed, the android purring as he licked softly. Connor seemed to be taking his sweet time, half his face hidden by Hank's dick as he swirled his tongue and sucked eagerly. Hank let out a shaky breath, his dick twitching.

"Hank, I love you," Connor purred.

"I love you too, honey."

"No, don't talk. Let me show you that I love you," Connor murmured. "You seem to think your body makes you undesirable. Have I convinced you otherwise?" Hank sighed.

"A little..." he admitted, blushing. Connor grinned, moving up to kiss Hank's cock.

"You're so human... I love it..." Connor whispered.

Hank blushed deeper, groaning as Connor licked at his tip. "Fuck..."

"I'm so glad I'm deviant. I get to be alive with you," Connor murmured.

"God, Con..." Hank whispered. The android smiled lovingly, licking up Hank's pre. It was a familiar taste, Connor wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. Hank groaned lowly and pulled at the ropes again, twitching.

"Mm..." Connor was so comfortable between Hank's legs, and Hank felt damn appreciated as Connor suckled softly. The android was still caressing Hank's skin, holding the man's hips with white hands. They were definitely going to be late but Connor honestly didn't care.

Hank cursed under his breath  shuddering at the feeling of Connor's hands.

"Honey, c'mere, kiss me," he murmured, Connor immediately leaning up to press his lips against Hank's. If there was one thing Connor never got tired of, it was kissing Hank. He could be stressed from work, bored out of his mind, or way too fragile for sex, but Hank's kisses always grounded him, always made his thirium pump pound in his chest.

"Connor... let me feel you, please," Hank rumbled, the android reaching back to untie Hank without a second thought. Hank smirked once he was free, lifting Connor and laying him on the table, looking over him like he was a feast. "God, I'm fucking lucky to have you."

Connor smiled, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Hank.

"Hank, do you feel appreciated?" The android asked, and Hank nodded a little. "Yes Con, very."

Connor's smile could have lit up all of Detroit, the android breathing out a soft "Good."

Hank grinned, his gap tooth making Connor's thiruim pump stutter. "Your smile is amazing," Hank murmured.

"I could say the same about yours," Connor replied, pulling Hank into a needy kiss. Hank kissed back, pushing open Connor's legs and lining up. He slipped in gently, Connor sighing in pleasure as he hugged onto Hank.

"You're gushing," Hank murmured in wonder. Connor had a self lubrication feature, but he was dripping as Hank filled him up.

"Mm, emotional malfunction. Keep going," Connor mumbled, nuzzling the man's chest.

"Oh, Con," Hank smiled, rocking his hips as he pulled the android closer. "You're so perfect, I'm so lucky to have you."

Connor whined in response, grabbing Hank's face and kissing him deeply. It was rare they made love like this.

Usually they got pretty rough with each other, both of them loving it, but it was nice to take it slow every once in a while.

Hank ran his hands over Connor's skin, admiring the white chassis as the skin faded. "Gorgeous..." He kissed at it gently, rocking his hips in time with Connor's.

"Mm, sweetheart, let's just skip work today," Hank whispered.

Connor shook his head with a little giggle. "We skipped yesterday because Sumo's birthday is _apparently_ a valid reason to miss work. We'll be late, but Fowler's used to that."

Hank huffed. "It _was_ a valid reason. Sumo deserved a party." He murmured, moving a little faster.

"And I want the day to love you."

Connor grinned, wrapping his legs around Hank. "I know Hank, but work is important," he whispered.

Hank rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Fine, but I'm gonna be grabby all day," he warned, changing his angle to hit Connor's prostate, smirking at the moan the boy let out.

"Mm, that's fine," Connor tangled his hands in Hank's hair, moaning softly as the man hit his prostate over and over.

Hank groaned quietly, spilling inside Connor with his lover's name falling from his lips. Connor wasn't far behind, whining as he spurted all over Hank's tummy. "Ah, Hank..."

Hank kissed Connor deeply as he rocked his hips to ride it out, the two feeling each other up lovingly. Most of Connor's skin had faded away below the neck, the android a bit embarrassed at how exposed he was. Hank didn't mind at all, kissing the hard white chassis lovingly.

Hank slowly pulled out after a minute. "Hey, we gotta get ready baby,” he purred, helping Connor stand.

Connor whined in complaint, leaning against Hank. "Can I wear your clothes today?"

"Yes honey, c'mon." Hank kissed Connor's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

By the time they got to the station it was well past their usual starting time, the pair of them called into Fowler's office first thing.

It was an odd sight. Connor in jeans and one of Hank's bright shirts, Hank with a low cut t-shirt and sweatpants. "Look, you two, you were absent yesterday for some important anniversary, and you decide to come in late today?" Fowler sighed. "The fuck..."

Hank shrugged. "Not my fault this time." He said, wrapping an arm around Connor. The android blushed a little.

Fowler raised an eyebrow, before his gaze came to rest on Hank's neck and he swore. "For fucks sake, you two! Can't you at least _attempt_ to keep your sex life private?!"

"Nope," Hank said lightly.

"Jesus, just get to work," Fowler groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hank smiled and took Connor's hand, leading him out of the glass office.

"Have fun with your plastic pet last night, Hank?" Gavin taunted once he spotted the hickeys, Hank smirking.

"Nah. Did this morning, though."


End file.
